


this is NOT how things were supposed to go (but I'm not complaining)

by kaguwuyasama



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, jumping on the bandwagon of grom fics babey!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguwuyasama/pseuds/kaguwuyasama
Summary: "So you wanted to ask me to Grom?""What?"orAmity is a dumbass for not disposing of any and all evidence of her gay panicking.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	this is NOT how things were supposed to go (but I'm not complaining)

The gentle shine of the moon settles on Amity as she sits at the edge of the cliff. White waves collide with the sharp rocks in the ocean below her and the soft breeze hitting the back of her neck makes her shiver just a little. The grass is cold against the palms of her hands as she leans back, putting her weight on them, taking it all in.

  


As much as she'd love to be participating in whatever Grom festivities could be happening behind her right now, being _so close_ to having to face her worst fear (the kind that isn't fabricated by a shapeshifting monster thing) is... mentally draining to say the least. What would she have done without Luz? Could she have died? 

  


Or _worse_ \-- Could she have been forced out of the closet?

  


If Grom had actually turned into Luz and proceeded to destroy the note (and along with it, her heart and her pride), where would she be right now? She thought about it. Probably getting yelled at by her parents.

  


_"A girl? And a human no less! You are not to continue the Blight bloodline with this... impurity!"_

  


_"We thought you were better than this, Amity."_

  


Their words would pierce the thick walls she had built around herself and then through her skin, _over_ and _over_ again until her soul had seeped out and she's left with nothing but the shell of who she once was and _this is getting very vivid and she should probably stop thinking about it now._

_  
_

None of that will ever happen, all thanks to Luz, ironically enough. She's so brave and overly confident but also clumsy and carefree. It's charming.

  


A sudden hand on her shoulder shoots Amity back into reality and she jumps, letting out a little squeak as she almost falls forward, inches away from plummeting to her untimely demise.

  


"Sorry!" someone squeals from behind her. Amity turns around and-

  


Speak of the devil.

  


"You're going to be the death of me, Noceda," she sighs, frustration in her tone, despite being ultimately fake. 

  


Luz giggles. "I get that a lot!" she says as she sits down next to Amity. One leg is dangling off the side while the other is up against her chest, her arm resting on her knee.

  


It's quiet between the two of them. The awkward, uncomfortable kind of quiet. The kind Luz likes to call _romantic tension_.

  


"So you wanted to ask me to Grom?" Luz suddenly blurts out.

  


" _What?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12 am and I needed some bullshit homophobic excuse for the blight parents not to like luz because it's spicier that way so you guys get... whatever that was
> 
> also I'm rereading this 400 word monstrosity 16 hours later and I love how past me just lightly brushed over the fact that amity totally could have fuckin diED and decided that amity would literally rather get brutally murdered by the physical representation of her worst fears than be invalidated by her parents in every sense of the word. because y'know what? I was absolutely right.


End file.
